fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Anonymous User
Otherarrow (talk) 02:56, May 6, 2018 (UTC) We meet again.Faith No More RIP MCA 06:25, May 17, 2018 (UTC) How are you doing? It's been like, six years. Miami Dolphins Go Fins 00:40, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm doing fine. I just got married this past May to my high school girlfriend, and we're in the process of saving up for a house. I actually stayed in contact with Sprinklemist for about a year after we both left the wiki, but one day he just dropped off and I haven't heard from him in a very long time. Do you still use the Tony Jay Hellfire song from Hunchback of Notre Dame? I remember you telling me that was your ace. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 04:21, December 8, 2018 (UTC) So how did you end up getting into Fire Emblem? Miami Dolphins Fins Up 10:01, December 10, 2018 (UTC) I also started with Awakening. I was walking around a Gamestop one day, and just looked at the back of the case on a whim. The thing that convinced me to buy it was that it mentioned the permadeaths. I like games that feel like there are real consequences for the way you play (which is why I got so big into Nuzlockes) so I figured I'd give it a shot. I fell in love with a lot of the characters, too. After Awakening, I ended up getting both copies of Fates, as well as some of the older ones. I managed to track down Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance on eBay, as well as the DS version of Shadow Dragon, and most of the GBAs (including some bootlegs of ones not released in English). I played Shadows of Valentia pretty hard when it came out, but I ended up losing my favorite guy on the final boss and haven't gotten around to replaying. Three Houses looks great, I'll probably get the Switch just for that. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 04:08, December 11, 2018 (UTC) I like to rotate my pairings each time I play, especially on Awakening. I'm probably going to have to bust out my 3DS and look over the supports again, to get an idea. Before I do, I can tell you which ones I don't like. I know Chrom/Sully is basically the canonical pairing, but I really don't like them together, at all. The same goes for Nowi/Gregor. The game tries to get the ball rolling on that one as soon as they show up, but nah, not interested. One that I do love, that I don't have to reread to remember, is Olivia/Lon'qu. Setting aside that next to Donny and early game Virion, she's probably the one I have the most trouble keeping alive, I really dug her supporting Lon'qu when he's training to match Basilio's bottle feat. They just had a nice, slow burn romance. Lissa/Gaius is good, too. Classic "lady and the tramp" style romance, but with more candy. Maribelle/Gaius is alright, but it makes sense in the context of Brady's uncultured attitude, but I guess you could also substitute Vaike for that reason. I also like Stahl/Cherche. Two cheery, friendly, if slightly goofy (moreso on Stahl's part) soldiers and a wyvern. I also find it kind of humorous that goofball, average Joe Stahl fathers a child who grows up to act like Batman. It isn't a romantic pairing, but one of my favorite friendship supports is the one between Gregor and Lon'qu. I don't know if you ever watched Rurouni Kenshin, but their support reminds me a lot of the rivalry between Kenshin and Aoshi, but friendlier (on Gregor's part, at least). Heck, Lon'qu even kind of looks like Aoshi. What about you? I didn't list any from Fates, because I've only played through Conquest and Birthright once each, but feel free to share yours. And, who are some of your favorite characters, in general? Miami Dolphins Fins Up 06:45, December 14, 2018 (UTC) If you don't pair Chrom up with anyone by a certain point in the game, the default is Sully, so that's why I more or less consider her the canon wife. Yeah, I can definitely see why you would say Sumia, looking back at her cutscene from the fortress. I'd definitely prefer her to Sully for Chrom. I'd actually paired Lon'qu with Panne before Olivia, also, and I agree that it does make sense for them to come together when they're both on the outside. I don't remember who I paired with Panne the most recent playthrough...I want to say it was Frederick or Libra. I'd be interested in reading your one-shots, if you don't mind. Oh! One pairing that I always wanted to do, was Lon'qu and Say'ri. I was so disappointed when I couldn't. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 08:40, December 14, 2018 (UTC) I haven't had much time to look over your one-shots yet, work has been pretty busy with Christmas so close. I have the page bookmarked, though, so I will get to it, I promise. Have you been playing/watching anything else recently? I noticed you had some Power Rangers/Super Sentai stuff in there, too. I'm pretty big on Mighty Morphin', myself. There's also a Steam game called Chroma Squad where you essentially get to build your own sentai series and play it out through like, six seasons. It was a great love letter to those kinds of shows, definitely a lot of fun. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 09:27, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Have you ever played any of the Persona/Megami Tensei games? At least the ones I've played/watched seem like they would be up your alley. My wife actually has a Megami Tensei game that's a crossover with Fire Emblem. Speaking of which, how did you and your partner meet, if you don't mind me asking? Miami Dolphins Fins Up 02:29, December 20, 2018 (UTC) I haven't played Persona 4, but I do own Persona 5 and it is probably one of the best games I've played in the past few years. Great voice acting, likable characters, and a nice soundtrack. Sometimes the random encounter battles can get a little tedious, especially in the earlier stages where you constantly have to leave and reenter to heal, but there's enough to do that it doesn't bring the game down. As for TMS, she hasn't really played it all that much. She's not a fan of FE, so most of those references and characters were lost on her. She got the game as a gift from someone she works with, and I doubt she'll put anymore time into it. I really wasn't too impressed with what I saw from it, either. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 21:56, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Not really, I had to work, so I didn't have much time to celebrate. Were you playing GotHW on an emulator? Miami Dolphins Fins Up 10:26, January 6, 2019 (UTC) I used to use VisualBoy a lot, but it doesn't run as well as it used to, and most of the good ROM sites for it have been taken down. I haven't really used an emulator in a long time. I had a DS emulator that I used to play a Yu-Gi-Oh game a couple of years ago, but before that, the last time was probably those screenshot nuzlockes I did on the wiki years ago. Miami Dolphins Fins Up 03:47, January 25, 2019 (UTC)